The present invention relates generally to seat belt retractors for use in safety restraint systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to seat belt retractor devices which are easily assembled and disassembled.
A wide variety of seat belt retractor devices are widely used in safety restraint systems. Seat belt retractors typically include: a housing or frame structure, a belt storage spool which is rotatably mounted to the retractor frame, a biasing spring or some other biasing means for providing retractive rotation of the belt storage spool and some type of ratchet or control mechanism to lock the belt storage spool to prevent further extension of the belt when the seat belt is in the desired extended position about a passenger.
Storage spools include belt rub protector discs mounted on the spool ends to guide the belt during rotation of the spool and prevent the belt from rubbing against the retractor frame. The usual assembly procedure for such retractors involves initially mounting and winding the seat belt onto the spool. The spool is then inserted into the retractor frame and rotatably mounted by, for example, sliding an axle through the frame and spool. The use of a separate mounting axle and spool is not desirable since it increases the number of parts required for the retractor. Further, the structural weight and strength of the spool is wasted since the spool itself is only mounted to the frame by way of the axle. It would be desirable to provide a method for assembling a belt spool having belt rub protector discs which does not require the separate installation of a spool and mounting axle.
After the belt spool is mounted within the retractor frame, the other auxiliary retractor mechanisms and parts are assembled and mounted to the retractor frame. Typically, this assembly procedure is complicated and costly. It would be desirable to provide a simple belt retractor mechanism which can be easily assembled and disassembled to provide inexpensive installation of the retractor while also allowing easy disassembly of the retractor for inspection and repair.